last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual Book
Description And what if it wasn't a virus to blame but mysticism? Mystic book or psychos' notes? Complete tasks from the book and gain knowledge about rituals. Cope with all the tasks and obtain an abundance Of rewards. Unlock full version of the book to learn more about rituals and earn more valuable rewards. For more tasks and valuable rewards unlock full version of the book Note in book Note # 1 Brothers and sisters! Time to prove our point to those who thought us weird. Here come the days of the new ritual of time. Light lanterns and let lost souls rest. May the great repose come! Our first target is High Witch from Pumpkin field. Father Jaud called her "our Mother and faithful servant of immortality cycle"! Note # 2 Then we will take scythes in our hands and, taking over the role of Death, will fight what we've always feared. And hopefully, no one will crap their pants at the sight of Frank like last year. Right, Sam? Note # 3 We honor the Day of the Dead, All Saints' Day! Our righteous Father Jaud will tell us which souls are sick. Thousands may find peace on this day. We will make gravestones, so none will be buried in unmarked graves like Annie, Mark's wife, and Nathon, and the redhead guy... the tattooed one. Whatever his name was. Note # 4 Lately the dead has been whispering and, despite his busy schedule, Father Jaud listened. They said, "The herald of plague in the guise of a bird, disfigured by humans, will die". I modestly assume that he meant the Hell Turkey. Note # 5 I know you're scared. But the ritual is the act of unquestionable faith in our heavenly Father. He is our shepherd, and we are his flock! Like in any decent cult. He'll show whose souls will ascent hundreds of others! He's been right so far and so shall he be. Note # 6 We honor the Day of the Dead as well as All Saints' Day. Death no longer darkens the mirth of our feasts! We are the breakers of the immortality cycle. We are the fierce murderers of pumpkins and eaters of expired candies. Jaud eats them too. He ate hundreds of them. Hundreds of thousands!!! Note # 7 We will hear Father Jaud the Righteous again. He will tell us that all that has a beginning also has an end. Brothers and sisters! The ritual is over, so is the great repose! We did a great job! Father Jaud is pleased! Today he will announce the number of souls saved and we will light candles. And won't light the camp. Ritual Checklist Day 1 *Kill any 3 zombies on Pumpkin Field - 0/3 *Kill High Witch from Pumpkin Field - 0/1 *Get energy drink from Pumpkin Field countrymen - 0/1 * * Day 2 *Kill Fred from Pumpkin Field - 0/1 *Get a pumpkin helmet from Pumpkin Field countrymen - 0/1 *Kill Joe the Bumpkin on the Farm - 0/1 * * Day 3 *Make a ritual bench - 0/1 *Decorate 2 graves with simple gravestones - 0/2 *Exchange any police cards at the raider's in the police station - 0/1 * * Day 4 *Decorate 6 graves at Catrina's Cemetery - 0/6 *Decorate 2 graves with rich gravestones - 0/2 *Kill 2 Frenzied Giants in bunker Alfa - 0/2 * * Day 5 *Get reward from Catrina at Cemetery - 0/1 *Kill 10 simple holiday zombies on any location - 0/10 *Kill 2 bulls on the farm - 0/2 * * Day 6 *Get reward from Catrina at Cemetery - 0/1 *Kill 2 holiday Floater Bloaters on any location - 0/2 *Kill Specimen Z on 3rd floor of bunker Alfa - 0/1 * * Day 7 *Decorate 6 graves with splendid gravestones - 0/6 *Get a box for a lieutenant's card in Police station - 0/1 *Kill Slasher on 4th floor of bunker Alfa - 0/1 * * *Total 140 POINTS without *Total 280 POINTS with Rewards #Level #*2 Sugar skulls #*5 Marigold #*Glock 17 ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*20 Pine Log #*3 Candle #*10 Coins ( ) #*Energy Drink ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*5 Beer #*20 Limestone #*10 Coins ( ) #*Saw Blade Mace ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*5 Bandages #*5 Block of Marble #*10 Coins ( ) #*20 Block of Marble ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*Machete #*10 Coins #*10 Coins ( ) #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*Golf Club #*Energy Drink #*10 Coins ( ) #*10 Marigold ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*5 Engine Part #*10 Spring #*10 Coins ( ) #*10 Iron Plate ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*Sombrero #*Tactical Body Armor #*10 Coins ( ) #*10 Spring ( ) #Level 10 POINTS #*Luchador Mask #*5 Juicy Steak #*10 Coins ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*5 Bandages #*Basic Backpack #*10 Coins ( ) #*VSS Vintorez ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*Pumpkin Helmet #*Saw Blade Mace #*10 Coins ( ) #*Energy Drink ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*Mysterious Hat #*Katana #*10 Coins ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #Level 15 POINTS #*Pattern "Halloween" #*25 Coins #*10 Coins ( ) #*C-4 Explosive ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*20 Iron Bar ( ) #*Electronic Circuit ( ) #*Machete ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Shotgun ( ) #*5 First Aid Kit ( ) #*Energy Drink ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Katana ( ) #*Skull Crusher ( ) #*Road Sign ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*5 Aluminium Plate ( ) #*3 Steel Plate ( ) #*10 Iron Plate ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*C-4 Explosive ( ) #*Energy Drink ( ) #*AK-47 ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*Military Backpack ( ) #*SWAT Helmet ( ) #*SWAT Body Armor ( ) #Level 20 POINTS #*FN SCAR ( ) #*50 Coins ( ) #*SWAT Boots ( ) #*SWAT Trousers ( ) *Total 280 POINTS Gallery ritual.png|''"Leaders, prophets and chosen ones are come up in the middle of crisis to show lost souls the path. Father Jaud is no exception. He leads his flock to Great repose. Are they a bunch of manipulated cultists or the ones who found salvation? Look for the answer in the Ritual book."'' (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival, https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) Trivia *Added in Beta v.1.10 Category:Shop Category:Pack